Bad Boy or Good?
by Mrs.WayneJokerfan
Summary: Liz is a self conscious girl who is antisocial. In Gryffindor she dwells. She's not a fan of Hogwarts due to previous years of hiding in the background, ths year however takes a whole new turn.
1. Go Eat Some Aconite

A/N: Yep I'm back, an I have a new story, and I will finish the Awkward Moments one(sorry it's been so long, I lost interest then lacrosse started so yeah), I just have an urge to write a fan fic about bad boys gone good

A/N: Yep I'm back, an I have a new story, and I will finish the Awkward Moments one(sorry it's been so long, I lost interest then lacrosse started so yeah), I just have an urge to write a fan fic about bad boys gone good.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any of Miss Rowling's characters settings or anything else, just my own character, and that goes for all my stories.

Chapter 1

The sun wasn't shining today, in fact it was the complete opposite of sunny. It was pouring rain along with a massive thundershower. Liz was on the Hogwarts Express observing the rain and how it seemed to be like shards of glass flying in the sky at unimaginable speeds, well for flying glass. Her head rested on the back of the tatter seat and she took a deep sigh. She thought about all her years at Hogwarts and honestly she didn't really like them.

She struggled with being an outsider for all her years, she got her work done and well done, but what else did she have to do. She was the fat girl, with bad acne and anti-social tendencies. She constantly dwelled on this image of herself. It drove her mad. She had to realize that she didn't look like that anymore. In actuality, she had lost most of weight and her acne was completely clear. She wasn't a supermodel however she had a little chubbiness but it was the attractive "I'm not anorexic" way.

As she sat there in her lonely cabin the door opened startling her. She looked up and saw Neville Longbottom.

"Is it alright if I sit in here?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, have a seat." She gestured towards the seat across from hers. _This isn't going to be awkward or anything, _she thought to herself. She was in Gryffindor but she never talked to anyone in Gryffindor, well other than her roommates, but even that wasn't very often.

She was sitting now with her legs crossed, twirling her hair and looking out the window again, the rain still coming down just as hard as before possibly harder.

"You—You're in Gryffindor aren't you?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I am," said Liz, nodding but making no eye contact at all.

"Thought I seen you around probably in the common room," he said.

Liz thought probably all those nights that she sat alone, hated on the couch staring into the glowing fireplace, she did that a lot. "Probably," she said, glancing up. She had green eyes, but they were more of a yellowish-green, kind of like reptile eyes.

Neville and Liz sat there in udder silence, when once again the cabin door opened.

Before either of them looked up they heard that pompous voice that nobody liked. "Oh am I disturbing something?" said Draco, with a gross smirk.

"Go eat some aconite," sputtered Neville.

"Oh, someone's getting a little feisty."

"Shove it Malfoy," muttered Neville. Draco heard him, but didn't bother to say anything back. He knew he beat Neville, it wasn't hard, so his attention was shifted elsewhere.

"Look who we've got here, the Gryffindor mute." His nasty smirk crawled over his pointed face once again. Liz shook her head, rolled her eyes, and continued to look out the window, they would be arriving soon.

"If you can't talk you shouldn't be here, if anything you deserve to be at a home with a man making you do everything you don't want to do."

That was it, Liz may be a shy person but she has attitude and aggression. She stood up and walked up to Draco, fire in her eyes.

"Your right maybe I shouldn't be here," she said, without a stutter or slip. Then her knee went straight up into the groin, and she walked away leaving Draco to suffer and be tended to by his servants. Neville couldn't help chuckle, seeing Draco on the floor like that, it was priceless.


	2. Gryffindor

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train ride was finally over, and the students were getting into their transportation to Hogwarts. Liz was in the carriage, it always went so slow. Liz just wanted to get to the school.

_I can walk faster than this, _she thought. Then she got out of the carriage and really did walk faster. She had a strut to her, not the "hey look at me" strut but more of a "I'm in a hurry, don't mess with me" strut. She ignored all the curious eyes she felt upon her back as she did her strut. She was used to it. She soon passed all the carriages and was alone, the way she like it. She walked without thinking but in a mindless trance, arriving at the school sooner than she had expected.

"Here we go…again," she said, aloud going through the main doors.

In one of the carriages sat Draco. He could feel the pain still, he had been struck hard.

"Bloody hell," he said. "My manhood is killing me." There were numerous chuckles in the cart. Not like he cared, the only people who were with him were Pansy, Crab, and Goyle. No one else dared. "Hey don't even dare laugh again, it really does hurt."

"Suck it up, Draco," said Pansy. "But I can try to fix it."

Disgusted, Draco gave her a death glare sending her back to the pout face.

"I'll get that bitch back. Do any of you even know what her name is?" he asked. They all shook their head. "Well, I'll find out and then I'll get her back."

"I bet she's just another exchange student from America. Hey I bet if you try she fall in love with you they all seem too," said Goyle.

"I don't love, Goyle, I simply charm and have my way with them," said a rather conceited Draco. "And besides, she's from Gryffindor and she's British...dumbass"

"Right," agreed Goyle, nodding his head. They arrived at Hogwarts and went straight for the Dining Hall, where Liz was already sitting. Fortunately, so were a lot of other Gryffindors so she would have less chance of being noticed.

"Hey Liz," said one of her roommates, Emily.

"Hi Emily," she responded.

"How was your summer?" asked Emily.

"Good, worked hung out with my mom, how about yours?"

"Oh my summer was magnificent," said Emily, with hand movement, Liz figured Emily had French in her. "I was at the beach pretty much all summer, and with friends it was great." Emily was friendly, actually more antagonizing, but Liz liked her even though they were almost complete opposites. Liz didn't talk and Emily talked enough for the two of them, and then some.

"I have to admit you look like a babe this year," said Emily.

"Um, thanks…" she didn't believe it. She was completely oblivious of the fact that she had lost a lot of weight over the past year, and got contacts, and got braces off. Not to mention lost all her acne which, in terms, emphasized her dark honey with natural orange highlights and her raspberry lips.

"Are you excited for this year?" asked Emily.

Liz thought for a moment, "Nope, not in the least bit."

"Oh," said Emily, disappointed, raising a hand to her chin. "That's too bad." Liz shrugged her shoulder.

The induction ceremony for the first years was completed and dinner had been served. Liz ate her fair share, told Emily she was going to the tower, and off she went.

From the Slytherin table Draco watched, stroking his chin as though he had a beard, he was in deep thought, well as deep as his thoughts can get.

_Gryffindor…_he thought. _Even more reason to bring her down. _An evil grin crept over. He stood up and followed her out.

"Oy!" he shouted, down the hallway. Liz stopped in her tracks, glanced over her shoulder. She put her hand on her forehead, debating whether or not to ignore him or actually see what he has to say. She was going to stay. She turned to face him arms over her chest.

"You," he said coldly, pointing a finger. "You are the mute!"

"Sure, whatever you say," said Liz, dismissing Draco with her hand. She went to turn away but was caught by the arm.

"Because you're a lady, I'm going to give you a fair warning, you better watch your back," he said.

Liz stared at him, her yellow-green eyes widening. Draco couldn't tell if they were sad or outraged. She looked away then looked back. "What for?"

"Bec--, beacu—" he was so frustrated he couldn't even talk.

"Who's the mute now?" asked Liz, getting out of his grip and continuing her journey to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco couldn't believe what happened, he had actually stuttered talking to the girl who doesn't even talk. This was outrageous. He was mad at himself but furious with her, how could she have possibly not known? He stormed into the dungeons.


	3. Do It, I Dare You

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The morning was bright, as it usually is and Liz woke up finding herself curled up under the blankets. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want school, not like anybody does besides Hermione and Emily. Then again, people usually loved the first day. After a few minutes of lying in the bed, Liz forced herself up, into the bathroom, and in her robes. She didn't mind the uniforms, they were alright, except for the skirts, Liz would rather wear jeans or at least dress pants. She was a tomboy. She went to breakfast where she met up with the, oh so jubilant Emily.

"MORNING!" she belted.

"Hi," said Liz. She wasn't awake enough for all this excitement. She ate and went to potions. The potions classroom was as dull and dreary as ever. Liz went and sat down next to Emily, who was talking nonstop to Hermione who seemed to enjoy it.

_Why do I bother? _Liz asked herself, resting her head in her palm.

Snape came into the room and started class. "Even though it is the first day I have decided we are going to experiment and have a test. If you did your summer readings you will be fine. For those of you who didn't, Potter, you will fail miserably," lectured Snape with his unnatural calm voice.

"Oh no! I knew I forgot something," said Emily. "Liz do you have any notes?"

"A few,"

"Can I use them?"

"I guess," said Liz. Emily took the entire sheet and went back to talking to Hermione. _Figures, _thought Liz.

"One more thing," said Snape. "I must assign you partners, and because Dumbledore highly advises it, your partners will be of a different house." He looked around and started pairing people randomly. "Emily and Patricia, Hermione and Blaise, Harry and Goyle, Liz and Draco…"

"It never ends," said Liz, out loud, gathering her things because she knew his stubborn ass wouldn't move and she didn't want to cause a scene. Draco stared as Liz went toward him. It wasn't a good stare either, more like a "you're going to die" stare.

"Let's just get this over with," said Liz, sitting down. When she sat she rubbed her temples then took a deep sigh and took out her book.

"Did someone not do their summer reading?" asked Draco, sarcastically. Liz looked up scrunching her eyebrows, but instantly looked back down. She didn't even want to try. Draco was taken aback, what's the point of antagonizing if they don't fight back. He decided to take another approach. "Where are you from?"

Liz didn't look up. "Not like you really care, but I'm from Camborne," she replied.

"Camborne, where's that?"

"It's in the county of Cornwall in the southwest part of England." It was silent between them for a few minutes until Draco insisted on asking more questions. He was trying to think of the most annoying question that would either make her cry or at least fight back.

"You're a mudblood, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes piercing Liz. She didn't know what to say, but she acted unbothered.

"I asked you a question," said Draco, getting frustrated. Liz sighed. "You are aren't you?"

"Draco, do your work," said Liz, she didn't want him to know she was.

"You know what; I don't do the work, you're right where you're supposed to be, under male authority."

Liz slapped him across the face, making him grab his cheek. She was not going to be treated like some bimbo trophy wife. Suddenly Draco reached across the table and grabbed Liz by the collar and held his wand to her, as she was mouthing "do it, I dare you."

"Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape. Draco looked to him and back at Liz who was becoming infuriated. Draco's face got more fierce, he le go of her collar put his wand away and mumbled, "no" as he sat back down. The whole class stared in disbelief.

Liz cleared her throat, "where were we?" At the moment she was the calm before the storm, she would take it out on him late.

"Are you bloody kidding? After what happened all you can think of is work. You really do belong under male authority you filthy mudblood," he said, disgustedly.

Liz slammed her book shut, stood up with fury, leaned into Draco and said, "For the ladies' man you are, you certainly have no BLOODY clue how to treat one. I'll see you in hell asshole." Then she stormed out of the class with her eyes filling up with cold tears.

The class was stunned. No one had ever spoken to Draco like that, and out of all people it was the one who tries to stay out of situations like the one she was just in. Draco sat there ignoring all the shock and acting like nothing happened.

A/N: Sorry about the mix up I thought I had chap 3 not 2 but here's the real 3


	4. Bollox

Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Thank God Liz didn't have anymore classes with Draco right off the back; she at least had a small break away from him. She wouldn't be able to deal with him. She would have broken down right in front of him, giving him the satisfaction that he didn't deserve.

During lunch Liz didn't feel like eating so she went up to the Gryffindor common room where she was going to stare into the unnecessary fire. She didn't want to leave this spot, the spot that calmed her through the years. Before she knew it she had to leave and go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Throughout lunch Draco couldn't stop thinking about Potions. Did he actually feel a little guilt? Possibly, but not enough to affect him in any way. He didn't feel those kinds of emotions. Not love, not guilt, as he thought about it even deeper, he never felt truly happy either. He would look around and see his classmates with smiles and laughing. Not smirks, not sneers but just joyous people with the gift of being able to feel happy. This made Draco livid with himself; he who had everything didn't have the ability to enjoy it.

"Bollox," mumbled Draco. During this unconscious self reflection Draco realized that he indeed had a heart of stone. What he didn't figure out, however, was if he wanted to keep it or get rid of it. He would figure that out later, for now he was just going to be himself, the one nobody likes.

The day went by even slower for the second half for Liz. She didn't say a word for that entire half. She was too annoyed. She did her work and luckily none of it involved pairing. By the time classes were over she had a very little amount of homework, having done it during spare time in class. Soon it was supper and Liz was starving, plus she also wanted to see if she would be receiving any letters from her mom or other relatives. Liz was very close with her mom. She was an only child and her dad left from them both, and they haven't seen him since.

At dinner, Liz was on the verge of gorging herself with the delicious food. She didn't though, her stomach was getting full and she didn't feel like puking or looking too much like a pig. After she had finished, she got a letter from her grandmother, and she ended up puking anyways.


	5. She Puked Anyway

Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Everything Liz ate was gone. How could this have happened, it cannot be. Liz was in the bathroom with cheeks beat red with tears. Her heart might have well been ripped out of her chest without any drugs to ease the pain. The letter she got from her grandmother was not of good news, but of extremely upsetting news. It read:

My Dearest Granddaughter,

It is hard for me to tell you this. I know your heart will be torn and burnt as mine did. Your mother is dieing. She has a rare form of cancer and there's nothing the doctors can do about it. They say she has about 4 months to live. Sweetie, as soon as you can come home, she needs you. And I know you're going to want to say good-bye.

I Love You,

Nana

Liz blew her nose into some toilet paper, holding the letter in her shaking hand. Of course it was only Monday. Friday after classes she was leaving to be with her mom. She wasn't planning on coming back until her mom passes on. She had to go talk to Dumbledore. She had to tell him what's going on and hope that he would let her go for 4 months. She would also have to talk to her professors, even though she did not even want to say a word to them, but she also didn't want to flunk out of Hogwarts.

She stood up, wiped her nose and went to the sink to try and make it less obvious she was crying. When she was done she went for Dumbledore's office. The walk there was lonely. The halls empty, she didn't realize how long she was in the bathroom, but long enough so everybody else had gone to their common rooms. She went up the Phoenix stair case, he must have been expecting her.

"Hello Liz," said Dumbledore, as she walked through the door. He was attending his Phoenix.

"Good Evening, Sir," she said, in her attempted normal voice.

"Not good news tonight?" he asked.

"Not at all Sir."

"What can this news be?" he asked in his calming voice.

"Well, sir, this Friday I was hoping to go home for a few months," she said, bluntly, wiping her tears.

"How many months exactly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

At this point Liz started to cry again. "Four." She put her hands over her face.

"Something must have happened at home?"

Liz nodded, "My mom is going to die in four months."

"You are very close with your mom." Again, Liz nodded. "I see," said Dumbledore stroking his beard. He looked at Liz who had crossed one arm around her chest and one by her head. He could tell she was in a large amount of pain.

"You would do book work while at home wouldn't you?" he asked, sympathetically.

She nodded. "All of it."

Dumbledore gazed at Liz's swollen eyes this was tragic news for any young lady to withstand. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"Ok," said Liz, as she left the office.

She went up to her dorm, she wanted to sleep and not feel this pain. She knew this week was going to last forever, especially with Draco as a potions partner. She made it to her bed and collapsed.

Draco was sitting in the common room, watching the ashes glow. He saw Liz run out of the Great Hall, he didn't know why, but he wanted to know. He didn't know why he wanted to know either. Liz was taking over his mind. She was unlike many of the girls he had become acquainted with over the years. She didn't spill out her life's story to him to make him more interested. Instead she kept t herself making him more curious than ever. There were two things he knew about her:

1. Her name was Liz

2. She was a muggle.

How could he be engrossed with a mudblood? That was a harsh blow to his family name, but at eleven o'clock at night it didn't matter, his father would never know.


	6. Nice Her to Death

Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Liz didn't want to wake up this morning, she hasn't been wanting too since she found out the news. What made things worse, she had Potions first thing with Draco. The sun wasn't even shining like it had been the past couple days. Liz pulled herself out of bed and slowly got ready for today to come.

She went to breakfast but didn't feel like eating, but she had some toast anyway so she could have a little brain food, but that was it. Breakfast was longer than usual, she just wanted to get to class and get it over with. Eventually breakfast was over and Liz went to Potions. On the way there she heard her name down the hall.

"Oy, Liz!"

She turned around to see Draco coming her way, _oh God, _she thought. "What?" she asked, quietly.

"What happened to you yesterday at dinner?" Draco actually sounded kind of concerned.

"Why do you care?" asked Liz, in her whispery tone.

"I don't know, but it's not everyday you see someone running out dinner with a letter in one hand and the other hand over their mouth."

"Something came up, okay, something bad." Liz's eyes started to fill up with tears again. Liz continued walking a swift pace with Draco tagging along behind. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, or why he actually asked her how everything was.

In the Potions room, Draco and Liz paired up as usual. Liz was quieter too, not like that takes much, but she didn't speak a word unless spoken too; and not even that happened a whole lot, Draco was too busy trying to figure her out and he didn't ask questions, well yet. Liz was buried in the books but not really doing anything, her mind couldn't handle this right now.

"Liz, I can't help but notice you're not doing your work," said Draco, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, just…just…well, I'm not totally here today," she mumbled.

Draco stared at her, what was up? _Why should I care? _He asked himself. _I mean I don't even know this girl, yet I'm so intrigued, but still why should I bother with her?_ His mind was constantly battling over this girl. He wanted to like her, he didn't want to like her, his mind just keep going and going, back and forth. Maybe he would give both sides a try. However, it seemed like the more he didn't want to like her, something drew him more towards her.

"Liz, how come you never talked before?" asked Draco, he had been curious for a long time.

She let out a sigh, she didn't want to answer his questions, but she did anyway. "It's a really long story if you must know."

_AH, she did it again. I ask a question and get an answer that is so GENERAL, _thought Draco, it was driving him insane. "We have a long time," said Draco, keeping a calm appearance.

"Not now, Draco," she said, as she pulled her hair out of her face. Draco was taken aback, this time for two reasons. He had received another on of THOSE answers and but her face. He had never noticed it before. Her pointed features, not weasel-like, her eyes, that reptile look, and her hair, it was curly. Not poodle curly but the big, loose curls, it was really nice.

"Draco," said Liz, not looking up, "stop staring"

"What?" asked Draco, acting as though he was innocent.

Liz laughed a little bit, (just that 'oh my God, are you serious laugh'). "Are you really that oblivious? And do you think that I'm going to believe it when you ask what? You know exactly what I meant, so from now on look at your book, or something other than me."

"How did you know?" asked Draco, he wasn't concerned with the fact that he just admitted doing it.

"You know that feeling that someone's watching you? And besides, you just admitted it. I rest my case."

Draco sat speechless; he had been hushed again by Liz. _Again,_ he thought, _why does this keep happening?_ That was it, now he really did have to further investigation on the girl who silences him. The only one who could.

After classes Liz went out to the courtyard, she hadn't seen Dumbledore yet about leaving, her pain filled her body. She had held it in all day, she didn't want anyone to know. The most she did today was debate Draco that morning, as strange as it may seem, he was one of the only people who talked to her. However, most of his talking resulted in annoyance on Liz's part, and even though she didn't know, it annoyed Draco as well, for he could never get the answer he wanted out of her.

As Liz stood there facing the fountain, someone came and stood beside her. She only thought of one person.

"Draco, what do you…" she said, as she turned towards Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, headmaster, I thought you were--"

"Draco," he finished. Liz nodded, and looked away shamefully. "Liz, I've come to answer your question." She held her breath. "I have come to the conclusion that you shouldn't be gone for four months," her heart sank. "However, you can leave on Fridays and come back on Monday mornings. I know it may seem cruel, but it's better for you not to watch your mother die everyday for four months. That's too much for a young girl like you to handle," he explained. Liz nodded, what was she going to do? She couldn't go against the headmaster. Her eyes started to fill up, the concept of not being there for her mother killed her, but at least she could see her on weekends, but that didn't seem like enough.

Dumbledore had left by now, and Liz sat motionless. Her knees up close to her chest and her chin was resting on the kneecaps. She wiped her eyes and stood up, when she did there was Draco.

"Liz, pleasure seeing you out here," he said, with a smirk. He saw her face and how red and blotchy it was. "Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No…"she mumbled. Draco couldn't help but feel triumphant, she lied, and she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Well, if you haven't been crying then I'm the King of England," said Draco, looking into her eyes.

"Draco what do you want?" she asked, irritably.

"I want to know why you were crying," he said. Liz couldn't figure out if he was being sincere or sarcastic, knowing him, it was probably sarcasm.

"Why the FUCK do you care, Draco!" yelled Liz, her firecracker attitude had been lit. "You who called me the Gryffindor mute, you who parades around here like you own the place, and you, you…" she pointed her finger. "You who has the audacity to come to me and act like you care, when all you do is harass muggles."

"You want to know why I care!" shouted Draco, in defense.

"Why, Draco, please tell me 'cause I just can't live without knowing," she snapped.

"I care because you are the only person that can render me speechless; you give me answers that are so general and you have made me so curious its MAD!"

Liz was knocked speechless again. He mouth dropped, and she took a step back, she didn't know how to take this. It was absurd, unheard of for Draco to actually _care _about anything.

"So, can we start over again?" he asked, opening his arms.

"If it involves hugging you, I'm out," said Liz, uncertain of the situation. What was he trying to do, nice her to death?

A/N: And there's chapter 6. I hoped you liked reading it, I liked writing it. It's not the last chapter, there's going to be more. I know Draco is out of character, but hey who doesn't want to picture Draco with a nice side? Well besides those die hard by the book fans, but come on now its great admit it.


	7. Hearts of Stone

Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Liz decided, why not? What's the worst that would happen, her mom was already dieing, and her heart was already torn apart so it wasn't going to be broken.

"Sure," she agreed, "but still no hugging."

Draco chuckled. "So what is bothering you?" he asked.

Liz looked up to him. "My mom," she said, "she's dieing…" she started to cry again.

"How?"

"It's a type of muggle disease, it's rare and the doctors can't do anything to save her," she sniffled.

"Muggles get sick?" He really didn't know they did.

"Yes, all the time, there's the common cold, flu…cancer," she whispered, pulling her sweater tighter and turning away. The word cancer to her was almost as bad as muttering the Killing Curse.

"Cancer?" he asked. "What is that?"

"It's the disease that my mom has. The one that can't be cured," muttered Liz, crossing her arms.

"Oh," said Draco, what else did he have to say?

"Yeah," said Liz, "Draco do you believe in a life after death?"

"I don't know, never really thought of it, but if I'd have to say, I'd probably say no. I think it's more like once you're dead, you're dead." He was right beside her now, hands in his pockets. Liz started walking toward the lake. "Where are you going?" he asked, eagerly.

"I'm willing to test that theory," she said, as she continued to speed walk to the lake.

"No, no you are not," said Draco, he couldn't let her do that.

"Try me," she said, picking up the pace to a jog. Draco hadn't chased her until that moment. Liz was getting there, her chest was heaving, was she really going to do this? She may have opened up to Draco but the thought of losing her mother made her this way, she was so confused, but she did know one thing, it hurt.

She made it to the lake; she stared at the still, dark water. _Maybe not, _she thought. She took a step back, and sat down. She had scared herself, big time. She heard Draco rounding the corner.

"There you are," he spat, before he took another breath.

"I can't do it," she said, somewhat disappointed.

"You can't, eh? Well that's good news for me, don't think I could make it swimming this time of year." He flopped himself on the ground, and laid there. Liz was still sitting, hugging her knees. She looked at him, her reptile eyes seemed to fill up with a strange life they hadn't had before.

"If I had jumped in, would you have saved my forsaken soul?" she asked.

"Most likely, yes," he said. "Wouldn't want to be convicted of a murder, you know." His eyes were closed, he looked relaxed.

"I think there's more reason behind it," she said, vaguely, waiting for his remark, it really was quite entertaining to see some of his reactions. He peered at her through a half opened eye, and a smile crawled over his face.

"Nah," he said, sarcastically. Of course he was lying, he would have saved her for the sole purpose of saving her, as cliché as it is he would have just so she would stay in his life.

For a moment Liz forgot about her mom and all other pains and she giggled, giving Draco a nudge with her elbow. She knew he had more reason than the one he gave her. "Shut up," she said, in an almost happy tone.

"Fine," said Draco, "I admit I would have saved you, just because I wanted too."

"I never asked for the truth," said Liz, "But thanks anyway." Even though she didn't really realize it yet, she was falling for Draco. She had been relieved when he said that, it made her feel more like a person and less like a robot. Now she knew that someone other than her mother and grandmother cared for her.

"You're welcome," he said, sincerely. He stood up, and took a deep breath of the semi-fresh air. It wasn't exactly fresh because it had that lake water smell to it, but it was alright. He looked down at Liz who was still in the fetal position. "Let's go back to the castle," he said, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it, and stood up, but she never let go and neither did he.

"Instead of going to the castle can we just go for a walk?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," said Draco, smiling down at her. He wanted to pull her in closer, but didn't know if she would like it. He would rather hold her hand than not hold her at all. So he was content with just the hand for now.

"Draco," said Liz, "I have to ask you something…" His heart quickened. "And you have to give a true, serious answer," she continued.

"What?" asked Draco, hoping for the best.

"What ever made you interested in me. Especially because I'm a mudblood," she said, bluntly.

He didn't really know how to respond to that. He thought about it. "Well," he started, "I think the major thing was that every time I asked you a question you would either give me a very general answer or you'd blow me off with something totally different. It made me very curious and then I just wanted to be with you to answer them myself."

Liz laughed a little bit he was very accurate. She felt kind of guilty, but not a whole lot. At that moment she realized that Draco hadn't been the only one with a heart of stone.

A/N: Getting close to the end, but still have a little more to go. If you want me to add the next chapter I better be seeing some reviews, lol . Well you don't _have _to, but I would like it, and it may give me inspiration.


	8. Death

Chapter 2

Chapter 8

The days were going by, slowly but surely. They were a little more filled though, not as empty as before. Liz now had someone in her life other than her mother. She was still very concerned about her mother but now with someone there to help her, the pain wasn't as extreme, still pretty bad though. Liz was now in the Great Hall for supper. During the entire time she was eating she keep looking up at the blonde headed Slytherin. She was almost in love with him, not yet though. For him he was head over heels.

"So is it true?" asked an oblivious Emily.

"What's true?" said, Liz, she really wasn't sure, there were a lot of things that are true.

"You and Draco?" she assisted, waving her hand.

"Oh." Liz blushed. "Oh, kind of."

"No way!" shouted Emily. "You so lucky, Draco's a stud."

Before Liz got to say anything an owl dropped a letter to Liz. She opened it eagerly.

Dear Liz,

This is so tough to say, your mother, she has passed. Her time ran short, I'm so sorry, sweetie. Your mother loved you dearly as well and she told me to tell you that she hopes you find the best in life and that you love uncontrollably as she did you. She gave you her heart, and she will love you from her grave.

And I love you dearly as well,

Nana

"No, no this can't be…"she whispered. She got up and ran out of the hall. Draco saw her, and got up himself.

"I have some business to attend to," he said, to his posse. He walked out, once he got out the doors he saw Liz running outside. That's when he picked up the pace, to a run. "Liz!" he bellowed. She didn't hear him, though. "Liz," he shouted again, even though it wasn't going to work. He followed her all the way to the lake.

When he caught up to her she was on her knees in the mud, screaming. Draco jogged up to her, and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"No," she said, flinging herself out of his clutches. "This….this," she started, in a shaking voice, "this is your entire fault! If you hadn't stopped me from thinking about her, I would have been by her side; she died without me, Draco!" He didn't know how to respond, he only wanted to be by her, to help her in anyway he could. He wasn't going to take that though.

"My fault! Liz I'm sorry your mother died, before you expected it, I really am, but this is not my fault. I was only being there for you!"

Liz was flabbergasted, so many things just happened so fast and a lot of it didn't make sense. She just blamed Draco, her mom died, and just everything was wrong. With her eyes filled with tears she said, "Draco, I'm so sorry, it isn't your fault I just…I just don't know."

Seeing her like this tore Draco up on the inside, he did the only thing that made sense.

"Come here," be said, gently, opening his arms up. Slowly Liz went up to him and let him hold her. Her hands rested on his chest and she just cried and cried. "It's going to be alright," said Draco, he wanted to tell her he loves her, but didn't think this was the right time.

"No, Draco, it's not, she gone," sobbed Liz, gently pulling herself out. "I need to go," she said, walking away without any further words. She left Draco standing alone on the dreary lake shore.

Liz went to Dumbledore's office, she had to go home, and she had to give her final farewells to her deceased mother.

"I've been expecting you," said Dumbledore, as Liz walked in. She didn't say anything, she just stopped in her tracks. "I am sorry to hear about your mother, sometimes we just can't predict these things," he said, smoothly. Liz still didn't say anything. "I suppose you want to go home for a bit."

"Ye…yes, please sir," said Liz, as clearly as possible.

"Very well, go pack your things and meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much." Liz was out the door and up in her dorm getting what she was going to need together. When she was done she was straight out to the courtyard, she didn't even say goodbye to Draco. She was so flustered she had actually forgotten about him briefly, she knew she just wanted to go home and that's what her mind set was. She saw Dumbledore in the courtyard she was right on time.

"Ready to go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"Grab my arm and hold on tight," he said, and with a flick of his wand they were gone and in a flash they arrived at Liz's house. "I'll let you go from here I think you can handle it." By the time Liz went to thank him, he was gone.

The lights were all off, and the house had an eerie feel to it. Liz walked up to the door and opened it, it was so lonely. She flicked on the lights to reveal the yellow walls, oak table and creamy furniture, Liz broke down. Her mom used to be right in the corner reading all the time, in her fancy recliner. Her house wasn't much, it was small but sufficient. She curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

A/N: There's chapter 8. For those of you, who reviewed, thanks a bunch. Due to the high demand of not ending this story yet, I am now planning of ways to make it longer, but not too long. Possibly a sequel, but first I have to finish the first part, and if its not satisfactory enough, well we'll see. Reviews More Chapters 


	9. Literally

Chapter 2

Chapter 9

She woke up thee next morning the sun creeping in through the window. She was still curled up on the couch, with tear stained cheeks. She sat up and looked around it was extremely empty, and quite, the only sound being of the morning birds. She walked over to the kitchen to get some breakfast, she opened the fridge it didn't have much in it, some orange juice and leftovers. She really wanted to eat the leftovers but she didn't know how long they had been in there. She went to get some cereal instead.

"Not a lot huh?" Liz whipped around to see who had got into her house. It was Draco.

"Dra…but ho…" she stuttered.

"I'll tell you later," he said, getting up from the kitchen table.

"Draco," she mumbled, as she ran into his arms, "It's so wrong without her here…"

"I understand," he said, holding her tight. She cried even more now. "It's going to be okay."

She sniffled. "I hope so," she whimpered.

After a few moments of silence, Liz asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Since seven," he replied, as Liz looked at her clock, it was ten.

"Three hours? Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, switching from leaning on Draco to leaning on the counter.

"You looked peaceful," he said, bluntly.

"Oh," she said, as she turned her head. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some."

"Okay," said Liz, going back into the kitchen looking for something to cook.

After the scrumcious breakfast Liz cooked, she took him for a tour of her small, cozy, empty house.

"Well as you can see this is the dining room slash kitchen," said Liz, moving her hands in the air. "And over here is the living room, that room is the guest room," she continued, as she went to the hallway. "Bathroom, my room and mums room…."she paused, "well I guess it was here room." Liz stood in the hallway staring at the shut white door.

"Soooo…." said Draco, breaking the silence, "what's _in _your room?"

"Right, my room lets go see," she answered. She walked to the left of her mom's old room where there was another white door. She turned the knob to reveal an array of color. "That's it," said Liz, as she went to slam the door shut, she was kind of embarrassed, his upper class charm was going to clash with her urban hippie-ness. But before she closed the door Draco stopped it and stared in amazement.

"This room, it's so, its so…." He couldn't find the right adjective.

"Hideous, trashy, poor…." Liz tried to fill in, she really didn't know how he would take this.

"Bold was the word I was looking for," he said, shooting a smile at Liz. "There's so much color!" Liz's bedspread was a tie-died, comforter along with her pillow cases. Her walls were like patches of different abstract patterns, she had colorful scarves everywhere, and neat little lamps with dangly decorations, a white ceiling fan/light, but what stood out the most was this beautiful white vanity. It looked as though it came from 19th century French décor.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked, curiously.

"I got it from an antique flea market, in London," she said, looking at it.

"It is beautiful, my mother would adore it," he said.

"Your mum, what's she like?" randomly, asked Liz, leaning on her door post.

"Well, she's classy, elegant, and pretty much everything else that a rich woman could be…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That sounds….nice…" she said. She really didn't know what it'd be like if her mom was the upper class, snob, in blunt terms.

"What about yours?" he asked, carefully.

"Well, for starters she was a very strong woman, very liberal and artistic, she was lovely," said Liz.

"That really does sound nice. That must have been quite a delightful childhood, one without strict rules and obligations."

"What do you mean without strict rules and obligations?" asked Liz, confused.

Draco went to sit on her fluffy bed to spill out his childhood. Liz joined him at his side.

"When I was a child, and still now, my parents have always had a set of strict rules and obligations, as I said before, there were rules that they made up and sort of a code that ran in the Malfoy family. Some of them being, not association my self with anyone under the pureblood range, and to do everything exactly as ordered. When I was younger, I didn't mind these rules, hence my arrogance over half-bloods and muggle-borns, actually I really didn't mind them until I met you…" he paused.

"When I met you, like REALLY met you I was so intrigued by your shyness, they way you wouldn't answer me at all. I just wasn't used to it, so eventually it made me want to rebel against my fine raising, because if I hadn't I wouldn't be here right now with you."

Liz was so moved by this in depth open-ness Draco showed, it made her feel like a bitch, and how she still blocks out some of his aspects, but now things were different, now she opened her eyes and took in the very thing that kept her alive, literally.

A/N: Here's chapter 9, sorry it took so long, I've been busy, but I'm back on it, and I'm going to finish it soon so that you all can read the full story at once. Thanks for reading and waiting


	10. Home Away from Home

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 10. Its short I know, but at least its something. And for the record I have no idea when chapter 11 will be done. Yours truly, Mrs. Longbottom.

"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flash back starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air, see the light the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know, that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles….." Taylor Swift

Chapter 10

At that moment Liz forgot all the pain about her mother's death, the only thing she was aware of was that she wanted Draco. After a few seconds Liz flew at his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. In an instant Draco was going right back at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. All was lost between those two wrapped in each others arms, the pain, the memories; everything had just vanished out of their minds. He started to gently lay her down on the bed, but she pulled away as she hit the pillows.

"Maybe I should show you around my hometown," she said, as she sat up. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if it wasn't for guilt she would have gone all the way, especially when she saw the rejection in his eyes, testosterone is a funny thing. He nodded anyway, he knew that he had loved her enough that that stab wouldn't hurt him that much. Liz did feel a little bad, but she was just the kind of girl that wanted to wait until after she was married.

She stood up and dragged her hand through her hair, fluffing it a little bit.

"Let's go," she said. Draco stood up obediently. She took him through the little town, filled with shops of every kind, cafés, boutiques, and more. They lined up along the sidewalks. It was a picture perfect town, until you went downtown, that's when it got ugly. Too much industry, dirty, and just the typical downtown, but between the two extremes was a beautiful park. Yes her town was a clichéd little bugger, but oh well.

At the end of the tour, they enjoyed a stroll through the park. She clung to his arm, and he was very proud of it. The awkwardness was gone a while ago.

"Do you want to meet someone special?" she asked him.

"I think I already have," he said, lifting her chin and staring deep into her eyes, and gave her another passionate kiss.

When they were done she chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that," he was embarrassed now. "I meant it in a sense on meeting someone who is special, well to me anyway." She smiled a huge grin, because of Draco's confused stare. "C'mon, I'll bring you to meet my Nana."

They arrived at a little stone cottage, about a mile or two from the suburbs. It sat on a field and had a small path to get to it. Liz opened the white picket gate, and let Draco in. There was a dim light coming from the windows, and Liz walked up to the door and knocked. When it opened it revealed a thin woman, with white hair and a pair of glasses, she was about as tall as Liz.

"Hi, Nana," said Liz, giving her a hug.

"Hello, my dear," she said, looking over Liz's shoulders she asked, "Why Liz who's this fine gentleman?"

"Oh, that's Draco, he's my…_friend…_" she said, unsure if he was a friend or a boyfriend. Even if he was her boyfriend she wouldn't tell Nana. But Nana picked up on the statement.

"Pleased to meet you dearie," she said, putting a fragile hand out. "I'm Ceara (KYARA)." Draco heard the Irish accent on her voice.

He took her hand. "Draco." He didn't want to go too in depth for he had already been introduced. That was just the polite thing to do.  
"Come in dearies, come in," said Ceara, gesturing with her hand. "I got hot soup and tea if you would like some."

"Sounds great, Nana," answered Liz. She couldn't believe how well Nana was being, she had thought she would be very upset about her daughter dying. She really was a tough ol' Irish lady.

The evening rolled by quickly, it was around 9p.m and Nana made up the guest rooms for her granddaughter and her "friend". She was not going to have her grandbaby go home, alone. Plus, she would be able to serve them breakfast in the morning; she really did enjoy cooking for people. Liz had tried to convince her to be a chef but instead she was a stay at home widow and lived of her late husband's life insurance. She had worked back in the day at a quilting factory, and saved some money from that as well. Not to mention that Liz absolutely loved cuddling into Nana's quilts. She and Draco went to bed in their separate rooms.

Liz stared down at the bed, the dark posts and green quilts, it was quite welcoming. She moved to it, and jumped in it, burying herself in the thick covers. It was so cozy she drifted into a heavy sleep, forgetting to turn the light off.

Down the hallway Draco sat on the bed, staring into space. He liked it here, it was peaceful, but his father's voice was ringing in his head, 'Filthy mudblood, not worth the dust on our feet.' He shook his head to erase it, but it kept managing to come back. Eventually he through himself into the pillows and wanted to scream 'NO!' but he didn't want to disturb anyone either. Once he calmed down, he decided he wanted to see Liz again before he went to sleep.

He got up out of bed and quietly walked to Liz's room. He went in and saw her laying still. She was out and he knew it, but he went to turn off her bed lamp. When he saw her face he couldn't help but stare. She looked so tranquil yet she was struggling with something. He knelt beside her bed and stroked her cheek. Her hand seemed to drift to his, he smiled and kissed her lips, stood up, turned the light off, then left her room closing the door behind him. His heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He loved her so much, and would do anything for that girl. He made it back to his room and slept.

Morning was there sooner than either of them had expected. They woke up to a late autumn sunrise, enhancing all the colors, and the smell of eggs and sausage. Liz rose up blankets falling off her chest. She looked out the big windows and looked over the rolling fields and reds, yellows, oranges, etc... She had a faint smile slide over her face, then she went into the kitchen where Nana had breakfast ready. She met Draco in the hallway, she smiled.

"Morning," she whispered, walking up to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Morning," he replied, wrapping his arms around her back. "You look good as new."

Liz chuckled a little bit, was he blind? Could he not see that she was, in fact, looking like the living dead. "What a liar," she said.

"What is there to lie about?" he whispered in her ear, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go to breakfast," said Liz, turning around and going down the hallway. Draco followed obediently.


	11. Who wants to Fly?

A/N: Here it is the well anticipated chapter 11. (YAY cake all around) I know I suck at keeping up with the demands but whateves. Thanks for keeping up with me all this time. And I hope you enjoy it =]

Kiss me gently, always I know, Hold me, Love me, Don't ever let go…

~Avril Lavigne

Chapter 11

After breakfast, Draco and Liz went out into the field. It was the most beautiful sight Draco had ever seen. The rolling mountains in the background, the trees all different colors all around, and the green grass, (it hadn't changed yet). Liz was in her little black dress for her mom's funeral, but she still had another hour or two before it actually started.

"This is so…"said Draco, searching for the best word to say.

"Wonderful?" Liz filled in, monotonously.

"Yes, I suppose that will work," said the bewildered Draco.

"It sure does, I haven't been here for a while, I just like to breath in the air," said Liz, taking a deep breath. In the distance a gun was fired, releasing a flock of birds from the trees. Draco and Liz watched them fly away in harmony.

"I wonder what it is like to fly," asked Liz, rhetorically.

"Do you want to find out?" asked Draco, his voice humming in her ear. Before she could answer Draco swept her up into the air, and on to his shoulder. She opened her arms and felt the breeze go through her. Then Draco started to walk. It wasn't exactly flight, but it was good enough for Liz. Once she had her fill, she twirled down into Draco's arms. She looked up to him, his eyes clear and deep. Then she put her hands on his white face and kissed him.

"Liz!" yelled Nana, from the back door, causing Liz to pry from Draco's lips. "Time to go to the funeral." This was going to ruin Liz's day, even with Draco there.

They all walked to the local church where nearly the whole neighborhood showed up. Liz's mom had been quite popular. She was caring ad would offer food and shelter to those who needed it. She was also stern when needed. Being one of the head nurses at the hospital, she had to have that aspect. When someone was acting up or melting down, it was Liz's mom who calmed them down, usually with tough love.

"I'm sorry about your loss," said William. He was one of the unfortunates that Liz's mom helped out. He wasn't the only one spoke up, either. For the whole procession it was, "what a kind woman, your mum, what a loss," or "I'm so sorry, it must be tough." Every time something was said, Liz would reply with a sad smile and a gentle, "thank you." Liz spent the whole funeral trying to hold in all her tears. Draco knew this and he couldn't help but admire her strength, even when she finally broke down. He comforted her to the best of his ability. Then Liz had to speak.

"Hello Everyone," she started. "As much as I would like to say 'Good Afternoon,' I can't for it is not a good afternoon at all. Today we remember and honor and remember my mother and the amazing person she was. She definitely was the nicest person I knew, and I'm sure most of you would agree. She was a great mom, daughter, nurse, and so on. But as much as I want to say about her, I think its best that we all dig into our own perspectives of her and think about that. My words are different than yours. So let's take a few moments and just remember the woman who went around and touched all of our souls."

Draco didn't know her at all, so he simply thought about Liz. Even though it was a funeral, she was gorgeous in her black dress. He just stared.

When the funeral was over Draco and Liz went back to Liz's house to gather their things to go back to Hogwarts. It was later now, around 7, and they were in Liz's room packing suitcases.

"Liz?" asked Draco.

"Yeah."

"You looked great today," he said, honestly.

She smiled and looked at him. "Thanks." Even though she was still upset about her mother, Draco eased that pain. Then she fully stood up, and walked to him and passionately kissed him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he clutched her body in his arms. He had been waiting for this moment. He laid her down on the bed and went on top of her. Liz wasn't going to stop this time. Sometimes when you lose something so great you have to do something completely…radical.

The next morning Liz woke up and found herself cuddled up into Draco. She could vaguely remember what happened, but she knew it was great. She felt his warm chest on her back and his breath on her neck. He was still sleeping, heavily. She gently moved his arm away from her waste, trying not to disturb him. Once she succeeded she went and put some clothes on.

About an hour or so later, Draco emerged into the kitchen with a pair of pajama bottoms on, but bare-chested, and he was built. Liz had cooked breakfast, pancakes and eggs, simple and classic.

"So about last night," said Draco, carefully saying the words.

"What about it?" Liz wasn't bothered at all, which was weird because usually she would be disturbed.

"Um, I...I don't know I guess," said Draco, scratching his head. "What time are we leaving?"

Liz looked up at the rooster clock. "In, about 3 hours," she answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Have some breakfast," said Liz, gesturing to a plate.

"I will." Draco still really didn't know what to make of last night, _but Liz sure looked fine in her little silk nightgown this morning, _he thought. The ate in silence for a majority of the meal.

"So what are we going to do for the next 2 and a half hours?" Liz asked.

Draco looked up with his blue eyes. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Liz had to think about it. Did she want to do what she did last night again? Or did she want to do something else.

"Hmm," she sighed, trying really hard to think of something. "I'll have to think about it, but until I get the idea, or you do, I'm going to go make sure I have everything." She got up and took care of her plate and went into her room. AS she walked down the hallway, she peered into her mom's empty room and that's when it hit her.


	12. Positive

I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone.

But though you're still with me,

I was alone all along….

~Evanescence

Chapter 12

She felt her heart sink with guilt. She thought taking her relationship to the next level would help her get over her mom, but instead it crushed her soul. She knew if her mom was her she would be very ashamed of her. She sank down onto the floor once she got to room, and she cried. She would never want to make her mom ashamed of her, and now her spirit would be. She looked at her bed and felt her stomach turn.

"What have I done?" she sobbed, to herself. "Oh, what have I done? Oh God, please forgive me."

Draco walked in on this. "What's wrong?"

"Everything…" she cried. "I shouldn't have done that, you know what my mom would think? Oh my God, I can't even bear it." She put her hands on her face to hide the tears and redness.

"Liz, come here," said Draco, reaching out for her hands, and pulling her up into him. "It's fine, you'll get used to it."

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded, "You mean this wasn't you're fir…?"

"No it wasn't," he answered. Liz pulled away from him. This was too much, far too much. She was feeling worst than ever and he didn't help things. "What you though it was my first?" he asked.

With all the hurt in her eyes she looked at him, then stormed off, outside, somewhere far away from him.

"Liz!" he shouted after her, but she was already out the door. "Shit."

She was crying even harder now, with a mix of all the things that went wrong. She ran along the side walk in the crisp morning, with barely anything on. She had to get away, she couldn't bear it, and she didn't know why. Why was she made at him, that he had had other relationships and not just her? She had to tell someone or she was going to melt down and attempt suicide. She made her way to Nana's. Cutting corners and hurrying along with tear stained cheeks. When she finally made it she stormed through the door.

"Nana!" she cried. Her little grandmother came right out of the kitchen.

"Liz, darling, what is wrong?" she asked, putting her hands on her granddaughter's face.

"Nana, I'm a terrible, no good, dirty person," she wept, wiping her face.

"What could ever possibly give you that idea?"

This broke Liz's heart. "I…I had…I had sex with Draco." She put her hands over her mouth and teared up again, then went into the living room. Nana was taken aback, at first but then she eased up. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Liz. She wasn't mad, just shocked. When she sat down she grabbed Liz's hand.

"Liz, darling, I know you feel guilty about your situation, but you know it was going to happen sooner or late. In your case, it was sooner. And I'm not going to be mad, I may be old-fashioned, but I know what you kids do. They all do it. Just know that the past is the past, you can't change what happened, love." She paused there, and patted Liz's trembling hand. "You know, I remember when your mother and I had this same conversation. She was around our age, and she was the same way about it…" Nana told the story, as she held Liz against her chest. That's when Draco walked in.

"Liz?" he called, gently.

"I'd better go see what he wants, asshole…"said Liz, standing up. She had told Nana everything.

She walked into the light that the door allowed in and looked at Draco. "can we go outside?" asked Draco.

"Sure."

Once they were outside, Liz asked him coldly, "What do you want?"

"Look Liz, I'm sorry, I should have told you I know, but I was scared. You know what it's like to be scared, right?"

"I don't know, that depends on which scared you're referring to." She was still defensive, because of the painful truth.

"You know Liz, we all can't be high and mighty, and have no soul," Draco retaliated.

"ME!" she screamed. "You think _I _act high and mighty? Have you looked in the mirror Draco! And how DARE you say that _I _have no soul!" Her Irish temper had kicked in full force now.

"I'm Sorry Liz! What more do you want from me! We can't all be perfect!"

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you!" she yelled. "Get out of here; I will see you back at school!" She pointed her finger, in a random direction.

Draco looked at her, he felt all sorts of pain and agony. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let her see it. "Fine, I will see you there," he hissed.

Liz stood there and watched him leave. She was so pissed and her wall was up. This was going to cause her tremendous heart ache, but it wasn't going to hit her till later.

* * *

A couple weeks passed, Liz was back at school and back to her normal routine. Well, before Draco. Her lonely, quiet ways, and she had begged Snape to give her a different potions partner. Now she was with Blaise. She would see Draco in the hall and didn't even wave or anything. As soon as she had gotten back, that's when she broke down and realized where her temper had brought her. Unfortunately, she thought about him all the time, and pictured him waiting for her. It was almost like he died. She knew that she was the one who shooed him away, she knew he was upset. And she would still cry herself to sleep, every night, praying that she could get him back again. She loved him, and still did.

It struck her really hard when she saw him with another girl, and how they got along. She was absolutely devastated. Times were only going to get tougher.

Liz woke up one morning, and felt SO sick, she had to run to the bathroom to puke. She couldn't go to the morning classes, she couldn't make it. Once she came to she remembered, she hadn't got her period yet.

_Oh my god, _she thought. _As if my life wasn't complicated enough. _Before she confirmed it though, she had Nana send a pregnancy test. Once she got it, she went right to the bathroom. Positive.


	13. Fountain, tonight

Chapter 13

She had to tell Draco. She wasn't going to not tell him. It was going to be hard, and he may never speak or even look at her again, but it was the right thing to do. That evening, after skipping all the classes, she tried to find Draco. She waited outside the Great Hall doors, she didn't really have an appetite. Once they opened she stood, looking eagerly for the white blonde boy. When she saw him, she took little time going up to him.

"Draco," she piped up. He swung around and saw her. When he did, he had an evil smirk creep over his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Look everybody the only girl in school who doesn't have a soul, Liz." These words struck home, but she had business to tend to.

"Draco, listen I have to tell you something," she said, calmly. He shooed off his Hench men, and pulled her by the arm into a corner.

"What do you want? Do you want to tell me how much you hate me? Or wait, let me guess, you have to tell me you developed emotions?" He peered into her eyes. Even though not an ounce showed, he missed her, and was still grieved from what happened.

"No, Draco, neither of those." She peered, to make sure no one was around. "Listen, I…I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping the baby."

Draco stood in shock. "What?" he asked confused.

"Draco, I can't be any clearer, I am pregnant, and it's yours and I'm keeping it."

"How do you know it's mine?"

"You're the only one Draco, that's it. And if you don't want anything to do with it that's fine, but he or she will get your last name, either way. But that's it, I should be going." Draco's heart started to melt.

"Liz, I…I don't…" he started.

"You don't want anything to do with it?" she filled in, trying to find the worst possible thing.

"No, it's not that. But I, I have a kid?"

"Yes Draco, you do," answered Liz.

"I don't care if you don't want me or the baby or me, but please just let me know, right now…" the built up pain, swelled up her eyes.

Draco didn't answer right off.

"Thanks," said Liz, tearfully, as she started to leave.

"Wait," called Draco. But she ignored him. "Liz!" At this point Draco knew he had to do something drastic, and he would do it tomorrow. He went straight up to his dorm and plotted it out.

Liz was also up in her dorm, crying. _One thing about it, _she thought, _that explains why I've been so emotional. _She went right to sleep that night, and did the same thing that morning. Puke, rest and puke some more. Then the evening came around, and Liz got a knock on the door. She went to it, when she opened it, there was Crabb and Goyle.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Hey no questions, just come with us," said Crabb.

"What makes you think I'm going to come with you?"

"This," said Goyle, handing her a note. She took it and read it.

Liz,

Please come to the fountain. I have to talk to you.

Draco

"Okay, I'll come; just let me get a jacket." Crabb and Goyle nodded. Once she came, they escorted her to the fountain. That's where she saw Draco, with candle light, standing there.

"Crabb, Goyle, you can leave now," he said, with authority. Once they left and got back inside, he started.

"Liz, do you still like me?" he asked. She didn't really know what to say. She did, but she didn't want to say it.

"Honestly? Yes I do." She did it anyway. He felt a surge of relief go through him.

"Good, because, I have something to tell you," he said, as he walked towards her. She looked up to him, with a nervous look.

"I've been thinking really hard about what you said. And well here it goes," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to be here for you through all of this, and before you ask I'm doing it because I love you Liz with all of my icy sold, stone heart, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I said, but I've thought about you the whole time you were gone, and I will do any and I mean ANY thing to get you back. I want to be there for you and for the baby. I just love you."

Liz was so stunned; this has been what she was waiting for. "Draco, oh Draco," she said, going in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to be a bitch, and I love you, I love you so much." He hugged her tightly, in his arms.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a bastard so we're a perfect pair." He laughed.

Liz playfully slapped him. "Shut up."

"So what do you want to name the baby?" he asked.

"I don't know, I say we think of it together," she replied.


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue

Draco and Liz finish out the year, Liz doesn't have the baby until August. In fact on August 25th they welcome their baby girl, who they decided to name, Annabelle Kristine Malfoy. She has her mother's fire hair, fathers deep blue eyes and she weighed about 6lbs and 4ouces. She was born in the Royal London Hospital; Liz's nana was by her side as well as Draco during the birth process. Draco wasn't really sure how to handle it at all, he was the one who needed the drugs more than Liz. In order to go to and graduate Hogwarts that following fall Nana was going to take care of Annabelle. Draco still hasn't told his parents about his daughter. They don't even know that Liz is a muggle, yet.

A couple weeks after the birth, Draco decided to tell his parents, he knew they weren't going to take it too well. First he told them that he was a father, and his mom and dad were bewildered, almost laughing because they thought it was joke. When they found out he was serious, Narcissa turned red in the face with shock, while Lucius grew red with rage. Draco apologized but that was only the beginning, when they asked who the mother was he told them about Liz and her heritage. Lucius blew a gasket and went after Draco with a cane. Narcissa stopped him. Draco was then banned from the Malfoy household. Being spiteful Draco answered, "I was ready for a change anyway." He knew he would just live with Liz in her house. Plus, he was already growing very fond of his beautiful daughter and wanted to be with her.

Nana accepted the pregnancy and supported Liz through the whole ordeal. Liz had been staying with Nana that summer anyway, and Draco was there too, off and on. Liz wasn't shamed for her daughter, she grew to accept her decision and love her baby.

Draco and Liz graduated Hogwarts that following spring and Draco proposed to Liz on the same day. They got married on July 7th at a small reception. The only people there were Nana, Annabelle, Crabb & Goyle and Narcissa. Lucius refused to go. Even though they were a young married couple they were going to make it just fine. Draco got a job in the ministry while Liz stayed at home with Annabelle.

Liz then turned her mother's old room into hers AND Draco's room. She knew she needed to move on with her life. Liz's old room then became Annabelle's room. Draco turned into a super protective father, the kind who threatens boyfriends saying, "I'm not afraid to go back to Azkaban." And Liz became less bipolar.

Annabelle was going to grow up just fine. She had a very caring family, and started going to a public school. (She would transfer to Hogwarts later). As she grew older she became more beautiful and mesmerized Draco and Liz. Mostly Draco, he adored her and if you thought Liz had control over him, ha, you have no idea.

The End.

A/N: So that's the end. I know it may seem short, well the whole story, and the Epilogue. But think of it this way you won't have to wait for me anymore =] I am thinking about a possible sequel, but tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and putting up with my procrastinating.


End file.
